Secrets and Lies
by S.Horne
Summary: Randy has been having secret meetings before his wedding anniversary and John is desperate to find out why. Warnings: angst and fluff, Centon.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any wrestlers mentioned in this story**

Randy came back into the living room, tucking his phone into his jeans pocket.

"Who was that?" John asked curiously, as Randy had unusually left the room to answer his call.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing – just a stupid call centre place" Randy replied, smiling at his husband before settling back down on the sofa and unpausing the film on the TV. John pulled Randy to lean on him and wrapped an arm around his lover's shoulders, putting the call from his mind and enjoying a rare, quiet night in with his husband.

* * *

A week later found Randy sitting backstage following his match. John came out of the showers, dressed for an evening in a nearby club with the rest of the wrestlers.

"Wow" Randy murmured, looking at his husband appreciatively.

"Thanks babe" John laughed, bending down slightly for a kiss. "You calling for a taxi for us lot?" He asked, gesturing to the phone in Randy's hand.

"Nah, Jeff did already I think. Just give me a minute" Randy said, standing and walking out of the room as he dialled a number.

"Come on then, Cena" Adam Copeland said, slapping John on the back as he passed, ever eager to get to the party. John continued to stare at the door, trying to guess who Randy was talking to.

His husband came back in shortly afterwards, hurriedly shoving his phone to the bottom of his bag and picking up his coat.

"Come on then, Johnny-boy; you were moaning at me earlier about being late!" Randy said with a grin. As he moved to the door he noticed Adam's bags. "Idiot would forget his head if it weren't screwed on" he muttered fondly, "will you grab my bag for me if I take these?"

"Yeah, got them" John replied quietly, looking distant.

"You alright babe?" Randy questioned, stepping back into the room where he'd been heading out and moving back over to his husband. John shook himself slightly and plastered a smile on his face, which fell as soon as Randy turned his back and walked out once more.

John couldn't help himself as he found Randy's phone and opened the inbox and sent messages. His heart sank with what he saw… _'No Messages'_

* * *

"Johnny!" Randy yelled, moving into the lounge.

"Jeez Randy, I was only in the garage" John replied, walking in behind his lover.

"Sorry" Randy chuckled. "Just letting you know I'm going out." He picked up his wallet and headed towards the door, grabbing his keys from the rack.

"Where are you going? I was thinking we could spend today together before I have to go off for a _fortnight?_"

"I know babe, I'm sorry" Randy put his keys back and took John's face in his hands. "I promised Adam I'd go see him, it's the last chance I'll get for ages and he wanted to talk about something."

John shoved Randy's hands from his face, "It's the last chance I'll get to see you for ages, what if I wanted to talk about something?"

"Johnny…"

The man in question sighed. "Fine. Go, have fun. Text me what time you'll be coming home, if you plan on coming home at all. "John turned on his heel sharply and slammed the lounge door behind him.

Randy made to follow him but his phone beeped to signal a new message. He groaned as he pulled out his phone to read the text. With one last glance towards the closed door he picked up his keys and left.

* * *

John emerged from the lounge a couple of hours later after deciding that he'd perhaps been a little harsh on Randy. He went into the kitchen with the intention of cooking his husband's favourite meal, but found that he had none of the ingredients.

He pulled up a while later outside of the local store and headed inside to do his shopping. As he went through to checkout, he spotted none other than Adam Copeland.

"Hi Ads" John went over to talk to the blonde superstar.

"Oh hey, John" Adam replied.

"So, um, how's Randy – not too mad at me I hope" John approached the subject tentatively, rubbing his neck and looking a little sheepish. "I didn't really mean to yell at him; have you finished talking to him?"

Adam looked totally confused. "What are you asking me for? I haven't seen him since the club night."

John's basket fell from his hand as he spluttered angrily. Adam watched in surprise as his friend stormed out of the store, leaving his shopping on the floor.

* * *

When the tanned star had returned to their home that night, the lights were all off and his lover was seemingly asleep. When morning came, John had gotten up early to catch his plane to a fortnight of autograph sessions and promotions. Randy had kissed a cold cheek and waved goodbye to the registration plate of a speeding Hummer.

Randy wandered around backstage, stretching his back and rubbing his neck. He went into the changing rooms and checked his phone again, having tried desperately to get in touch with John.

"Randy if you check your phone one more time I will shove it up your arse" The Viper ignored the warning so Adam flopped onto the bench next to his ex-tag-team partner.

"Why are you even here, Rand? You're supposed to be on a break, idiot. You haven't got any matches – go home!"

"Ads, why hasn't John texted me back? What have I done?" Randy whined pitifully, looking at the floor and willing his tears away.

Adam put an arm around Randy's shoulders. "He's probably just really busy being WWE's golden boy-wonder and such", the blonde said, trying to coax a laugh out of his friend.

"Damn" Adam cursed suddenly, sitting bolt upright and making Randy jump. "Damn, damn, damn! What the hell have you done, Randy?" Adam jumped up and paced the room.

"Woah, what?" Randy stood up too. "What do you mean, what _I've_ done?" He glared at his long-time friend.

"I saw John at the store, idiot." Adam hissed.

Randy growled at the insult but asked impatiently "So? What does that matter?"

"The other day… He asked me how you were cause _apparently_ you were at my house" Adam turned to stare at Randy, anger filling his tone. "I said I hadn't seen you in a few days – the truth!" He finished to silence as Randy sat down on the bench again with a shuddering breath and buried his head in his hands.

"What have you done Randy?" Adam asked, quietly. "What the hell have you done?"

* * *

It was two weeks later when Randy was finally able to talk to John. His husband had finally made it home after a brutal couple of weeks, envying his Viper who had had no matches and instead had the time off for an 'injury'. John left his bags at the door and headed inside to look for some food, craving a proper home-cooked meal that wasn't from a hotel or a plane. He opened the kitchen door to find the dining table fully laden with his favourite foods, the black marble counter behind it littered with candles and soft music playing in the background.

"Wow" John murmured.

"Thanks babe" came his husband's amused reply, from where he was leaning against the counter. He accompanied his speech with a wink as they both remembered a similar conversation they'd had not too long ago.

"What's all this?" John questioned, taking off his coat and pushing the door shut behind him to keep in the heat.

"I just thought you'd want some real food for the first time in a couple of weeks." Randy took his husband's coat and laid it over one of the stools by the breakfast bar.

"You read my mind" John smiled softly as he sat down at the table before asking, "so, been up to much these last few days?"

Randy moved to the table opposite John and opened a bottle of wine as he replied "not really, spent most of it here - painted the bathroom finally."

"Nice, thanks." John paused, studying his hands. "No trips?"

"Hmm?" Randy looked up at John as he poured the drink. "None that I recall" he answered, laughing a little at the strange question.

John stood up abruptly, his chair rocking dangerously. "Then why the hell did Phil say he'd seen you at the arena? Why did I have Nathan ringing me on my mobile because he couldn't get you on the landline – on different days and at different times?"

"Johnny, come on…"

"What, Randy? You want to lie some more?" John interrupted angrily.

"I went to the arena to see you!" Randy tried to placate his lover as he reached a hand across the table. John scoffed at his husband's words so the tattooed man continued. "Johnny it's true! – you left without a proper goodbye and you barely responded to my texts!"

"Maybe I did respond but you were so busy clearing your phone of messages that you deleted mine too!" John accused.

Randy's face paled and he lowered his eyes to stare down at his hands where his knuckles had turned white from clasping the back of a chair tightly.

"You went through my phone?" He asked through gritted teeth, still not looking at John.

John held his ground. "You obviously had something to hide."

"John you invaded my privacy!" Randy shouted, slamming his palm on the table. John didn't flinch as the cutlery rattled. 'Credit where credit's due', Randy thought to himself, 'stronger men have cried at less'.

"Who is it, Randy?" John advanced around the table slowly.

"Look John, I know… what?"

"I'll fight for you Randy, I swear to God I'll fight." John looked up at his husband, his eyes glinting with anger.

"Good to know babe, thanks, but I still don't understand what you're talking about."

"_Him_, Randy" John cried, grabbing Randy's phone from the work-surface behind him and thrusting it in its owner's face.

"…Shannon?" Randy questioned, thorough confusion written all over his face.

"Yes!" John yelled, "wait, Shan… who?"

"Shannon Moore is who I've been talking to these last weeks." Randy admitted, walking to the sink to get a glass of water. "He's the one with the calls and that."

"You've been cheating on me with _Shannon_?" John asked incredulously.

"Cheating?! John – what the hell are you talking about?" Randy whirled around from the sink to look at his husband.

"You! – taking all of your phone calls out of the room, deleting your text messages, lying to me about meeting Adam… Hell you've even changed your whole wardrobe; you never wear long-sleeve shirts" John gestured with his hands at his tanned lover, who, to John's amazement and anger had begun to laugh.

"Thanks, Rand. Thanks" John said, sarcasm dripping from each word and stinging Randy like venom.

"Wait, Johnny!" Randy called for John to stop as his husband was walking out of the kitchen and back towards the front door. He panicked at the thought of losing John and grabbed his arm in a strong grip. He then pulled his lover to the lounge and pushed him onto one of the sofas. Randy straddled John's legs, holding him firmly down to make sure that John would listen. Despite this, John turned his face away and squeezed his eyes shut, but even then a tear leaked from the corner of one eye and began a slow descent down his face. Randy brushed the droplet away with a gentle kiss.

"Don't cry, Johnny" he whispered.

"Why shouldn't I?" John countered, opening his eyes and glaring at Randy. "My husband is **cheating **on me a _week _before our five-year wedding anniversary, with his tattoo artist no less!"

"My _tattoo artist_, Johnny" Randy emphasised.

"Yes I got that thanks" John snarled, trying to remove his lover from his lap but Randy held fast.

"Shannon and I…"

John interrupted quickly "I really don't need the details."

"Listen to me! I'm not cheating on you! Baby, I _could_ **never** cheat on you" Randy begged John to believe him as he took his face between his hands, trying to look into his lover's eyes. John scoffed and kept his eyes down but Randy persisted.

"He's my _tattoo artist_, John-John. I know that we agreed no more, but…"

John suddenly snapped his eyes up to scan his husband's earnest face, desperate to believe what he was finally understanding. "All of _this_, for a _tattoo_? Seriously?"

Randy smiled, "a special tattoo, baby. For you."

"I want to see it" John stated.

Randy pulled his arms away from where they had been pining John to the sofa and held them behind his back. "No."

John's eyes narrowed. "Randy. Show me the tattoo."

"It's not ready" Randy whined. "It was for our anniversary and now I'm not even sure that you'll like it."

John began to get impatient. "Show me the damn tattoo Randy, I'm not fully convinced that you even have one at the moment."

Randy's eyes widened in horror, desperate for John to believe the truth. "I do! Fine, here it is" he said in defeat. The younger man began to roll up his left shirtsleeve, revealing a white bandage wrapped many times around his forearm.

"This is why I've been wearing long-sleeves, idiot, not because I'm having an affair." Randy smiled warmly at John, shaking his head. "It took you months to convince me to wear a tie for our wedding; you really think some other guy will change my whole wardrobe and appearance in two weeks?" The tattooed man chuckled before his husband took his arm in one hand and began to undo the bandage. Randy hissed in discomfort at the slight pain but John needed to continue to set his mind at ease. When the wrap was nearly undone, Randy covered his lover's hand with one of his own.

"John listen, this tattoo is… it's something special – to me at least. I got it done for you, well for us… as a surprise for next week, and, it… it has a meaning" Randy's hurried and nervously stuttered explanation was cut off by one of John's hands covering his mouth. The older then proceeded to remove the bandage completely, his mouth falling open as he took in the new art.

"John, I" Randy began.

"Shush" John responded immediately. "Just let me look."

The image was of a red rose with elegant script heading down the stem, depicting the initials 'RKO' and 'JFAC' in a small font.

"Okay, tell me about it" John asked, settling down into the sofa at last but keeping one of his hands around his lover's forearm and planting the other firmly on his waist. Randy began to describe his reasons behind the new piece.

"It's the only coloured piece I have; my sleeves are all black, grey and a bit of green over there somewhere" he started, gesturing over his shoulder. "The unique colour shows its importance, it will stand out the second you see me."

John chuckled a little at that, thinking his gorgeous man would stand out anyway. As if reading John's thoughts, the tattooed man smirked before turning his attention back to his arm.

"Our initials are there" he said, pointing to the base of the stem. "They're in a small font so that whilst they'll always be there, they're still kinda private and personal." Although the two men were known for their extravagance, John with his Camaro collection for example, they did not flaunt their relationship unnecessarily. Instead, they showed their love gently – never once hiding it but keeping it meaningful, to strengthen their devotion in their own eyes and those of the public.

John eventually dragged his eyes from the new addition and looked at his husband. Randy scanned John's face, searching desperately for a positive reaction; acceptance if he couldn't quite manage joy. John's eyes were watering as he pulled Randy into a tight hug, maneuvering them until they lay stretched out on the sofa, legs woven together and Randy's arm still cradled in his hands. John couldn't stop himself from running his fingers over the flower again and again, tears dangerously close to spilling.

"I love it, Rand." John whispered through a tight throat. "I love it and I love you."

Randy beamed and crushed his lips against his husband's. He nuzzled his head into John's broad chest.

"I'm so sorry I lied to you, Johnny." He squeezed his eyes shut to keep the threatening tears at bay. "I just wanted to surprise you."

John snorted. "You certainly did that." In response he earned a half-sob, half-laugh. "Don't cry, Rand. I'm not mad anymore, angel. You outdid yourself with the gift though; you'd better start planning next year's now!"

This time Randy did laugh and raised himself up on one elbow to gaze into the older man's eyes. "I'd never cheat on you, John. No one could ever come even _close_ to your perfection, there'd be no point."

John's hand continued to stroke Randy's forearm as a soft smile graced his face. "I love you. Thank you for the last five years of married bliss."

Randy rolled his eyes at the cheesy statement but leaned in for a kiss. "I love you too, and here's to the next five."

John hit him lightly causing his younger lover to yelp in indignation. "It's gonna be a hell of a lot longer than five!" He exclaimed.

Randy turned serious then, framing John's face with his hand. "I hope so, Johnny. I hope so."

**A/N: I know I changed the story behind Randy's rose tattoo but I needed it for my story!**

**Please review x**


End file.
